


Truth Be Told

by Devilc



Series: Shadows and Lanterns [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, JSA
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of his madness, The Shade, Alan Scott, and Jennie have a conversation about Todd Rice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story idea I had after watching Obsidian go insane.

Alan Scott's appallingly green, yet incredibly beautiful daughter smiled up at me and said, "Dad won't say it, but we'd both like to thank you for coming down today and taking a look at Todd."

"Jennie ..." her father chided. At least he wore street clothes and not that eye-wrenchingly garish costume.

I shrugged. "A small favor for an old ... acquaintance. Think nothing of it. Your brother still has his abilities. He simply has to choose to unblock them."

We strode down the corridor of the DEO facility, all anonymous linoleum and florescent light. Ostensibly Todd Rice was here for medical and psychological observation, but I know a prison how ever well appointed when I see it, even if the inmates do have permission to take the occasional day-time excursion in the company of family.

I settled my hat on my head and drew on my gloves. A silly affectation, considering that I would step through the shadows straight into my library and have a small glass of sherry while making this day's journal entry, but I am the product of a society wherein certain classes put on hat and gloves for travel and such habits die hard. "If there are no further questions ...?"

Jennie-Lynn chewed one of her full lips (she really is quite the beauty) for a moment and said, "Um ... if  when Todd gets his gift back  Mr. Shade, how do you keep the ...darkness... from overwhelming you?"

"You assume it hasn't," I quipped. Too cold. She started a bit, stung at that. I reminded myself she's not Jack Knight or an O'Dare, used to verbal sparring. "Forgive me my glib tongue, Miss Hayden. I simply have no idea how to answer the question having lived as I have lived so long." Pause. "Mine was also a rather uneventful childhood." Which it was. 'Twas the latter half of the second decade that proved so eventful.

"Oh."

I smiled. "Miss." I tipped my hat.

Before I could complete "Sir" and a similar tip of the hat, Alan Scott spoke, "When Todd was  why didn't you do anything?"

"I do recall acting to save your life, Mr. Scott. Hardly nothing."

A glare, which is no little thing coming from a man such as this. "You know what I mean."

"Ah, why didn't I do more? I had faith in the JSA to right the matter before it reached a state requiring my direct action."

"People _died_."

"And a global confrontation between two titans of shadow would have improved matters and saved lives how? Or would you prefer I had killed your son outright?"

Pause. Alan Scott's mouth moved for some seconds but no sound emerged.

"That's what I thought," I replied and tipping my hat to both, I returned home.


End file.
